Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a charging system and a charging method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
A universal serial bus (USB) is a popular transmission interface which provides a charging and transmission data function in person's life. However, the charging function of a conventional USB is limited by a standard charging voltage 5V, and a USB can provide 10 W power at most. Although a USB can meet the charging requirement of most portable electronic devices, such as a mobile phone or a camera, it usually takes a long time for charging, and cannot meet the requirements of high-power products, such as a display or a notebook computer.